La historia de Lacey
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot para el "Concurso de las Hijas del Pecado", en donde se relata como comenzó la historia de la hija de Lincoln y Lynn.


**La historia de Lacey:** **Hola, hola, saludos a todos los Camaradas de Fanfiction. Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta con otra historia de Loudcest pero ésta va para el "Concurso del Foro The Latin House: Las Hijas del Pecado", cuyo personaje aquí será Lacey Loud, la hija de Lincoln y Lynn. En este One-Shot se tratará la historia de esta chica y el cuadro de haber nacido bajo el incesto de los dos hermanos.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. Lo mismo va Lacey Loud con su creador, todos los derechos reservados para aquella persona. El objetivo mío es solo entretener.**

* * *

 _\- "Hola a todos, me presento, mi nombre es Lacey, Lacey Loud, soy la hija de Lincoln y Lynn Loud, mis padres, quienes son hermanos, nací producto de la unión incestuosa de ellos. Ahora viene mi pregunta: ¿Cómo es que comenzó todo?. Bueno, yo se los relataré: Todo comenzó un día de Febrero del 2018..."_ \- Se presentó aquella chica deportista y de cabellos castaños, quien comenzaba por relatar aquella historia ocurrida en el Pasado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Lincoln.- Llamó Lynn a su hermano, la deportista tenía en sus manos una prueba de embarazo, desde hacía varios días en los que ella había tenido unos extraños cambios en su forma de ser, en especial en el apetito y en su humor, por momentos podía estar bien, tranquila, pero sufría bastante, como si estuviera teniendo uno de esos días bastante raros, como el clima. La chica ingresó en la habitación del albino y éste tomó aquel objeto, observando lo que decía en su información.

\- Esto...esto...esto ¿será verdad?.- Preguntó el chico, quien temblaba de miedo.

Lynn no podía negarlo, desde hacía un tiempo que su relación se había vuelto muy fuerte, estrecha, imposible de quebrarse, después de muchos tropiezos e incidentes, los dos chicos habían dejado atrás esas peleas y ahora estaban más unidos, sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ellos atravesaron las barreras del incesto y se internaron en territorio prohibido, peligro y en donde había solo un cartel de advertencia: "Sin retorno".

El albino tomó un respiro y decidió encarar la situación, siempre tenía un plan: Podían ir a ver a Lisa, ya que ella les ayudaría, además guardaría bien su secreto, viniendo de ella y del "Juramento Hipocrático" que todo científico y médico tomaba, tenían prohibida revelar cualquier tipo de información privada de los pacientes.

\- Lisa, Lisa nos podrá ayudar.- Dijo Lincoln y de ahí fueron a ver a la pequeña científica.

* * *

Llegaron hasta la habitación de donde la castaña hacía sus experimentos, Lily no estaba, ya que sus padres la habían llevado para que viera al abuelo Albert, así que la pequeña científica tenía tiempo para poder trabajar en paz con sus proyectos.

\- Bien, ahora, solo estamos tú y yo, Ciencia.- Dijo Lisa, lista para trabajar, cuando en aquellos momentos, alguien llamó a la puerta, distrayéndola y provocando que se enojara.- ¿Será posible que haya un día en el que ciertas "plagas" no molesten mi trabajo, ¿cuándo será? ¿cuándo?.- Se quejó ella, mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla, encontrándose con Lincoln y Lynn.- Muy bien, ¿se puede saber qué...?.- Preguntó la castaña, cuando los dos chicos ingresaron rápidamente.

\- Lisa, no hay tiempo, ¿tienes algún aparato de resonancia?.- Preguntó el albino a ella, dejándola confundida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Lincoln?.- Interrogó ella, bastante dudosa.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, ¿lo tienes o no?!.- Se enojó Lynn, tomándola con fuerza de los hombros y sacudiéndola como si fuera una bolsa de plástico cargada con alimentos.

\- ¡Hey, hey, tranquila, Homo Erectus, tranquila!.- Pidió Lisa, mientras que la deportista la ponía en el piso, para luego caminar hacia su armario.- Tengo lo que necesitan, pero antes quiero saber una cosa: ¿Por qué?.- Esa fue la condición.

"¿Por qué?" ¿Tenían que hacerlo? ¿Era necesario responder a su pregunta?. Sabían bien que no podían mentirle a Lisa, ella muy inteligente y lo averiguaría de cualquier forma si la llegaban a engañar, así que tuvieron ceder, no había ninguna otra opción más que decirle la verdad.

\- Hicimos algo malo.- Respondió Lynn, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Volviste a acusar a Lincoln de mala suerte?. Ya te dije que mi teoría no servía, no existe la suerte, aún no puedo creer que me arrastrarás ante ese...- Lanzó Lisa su primera pregunta, pero la castaña se hartó de recordar ese maldito día y volvía a lanzarse contra ella.

\- ¡YA TE DIJE MIL VECES QUE LO SIENTO, ¿SÍ?! ¡DEJA DE MENCIONAR ESO, PARA!.- Pidió Lynn, quien era detenida por Lincoln y lloraba de la tristeza.- ¡¿Quieres saber lo que pasó realmente?! ¡Linky y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!.- Terminó por estallar, dando a conocer la verdad, se abrazaba con fuerza al chico y no se soltaba por nada en el Mundo.- ¡Lo arruinamos todo, ahora nos verán como unos enfermos mentales!.- Seguía Lynn llorando, recostada contra el pecho de su hermano, sabía bien que su Futuro en el deporte estaba comprometido para siempre.

Lisa sintió que su mandíbula se caía al piso al escuchar semejante aberración, ¿cómo podían haberlo hecho?. Quería gritarles, hasta darles su merecido, pero se contuvo, simplemente se ajustó los lentes y le señaló a Lynn de que se recostara sobre la camilla, para luego encender la máquina y empezar con el examen de reconocimiento.

Pasaron unas horas y finalmente llegó la noticia de parte de la científica.

\- Bueno, chicos, aquí están los datos.- Dijo ella y se quedó callada, poniendo nerviosa a la pareja.-

\- ¿Qué dice, Lisa?.- Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Es afirmativo: Lynn, estás embarazada de Lincoln.- Dio ella el resultado final de la prueba.

Se quedó helada, estática, no podía moverse, simplemente llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de ella y comenzó a llorar.

\- Hay una solución para esto, bueno, son varias: Se lo dicen a mama y papa, las consecuencias no serán buenas, créanme o dos, Lynn tendrá que tomar esta pastilla, aún hay tiempo, se puede eliminar, pero es tu decisión; Lynn, no la mía. Los dejaré tranquilos para que puedan decidir y tranquilos, no se lo diré a nadie.- Prometió Lisa, mientras que salía de la habitación, dejándolos solos para así tomar una decisión al respecto.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Lynn estaba destrozada por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero ahora estaba en una encrucijada, un callejón que no tenía ninguna salida al respecto, no quería perder su futuro en el deporte pero tampoco quería acabar con la vida del bebe que llevaba en sus entrañas, Lincoln también se sentía culpable, él había jugado con fuego, se había adentrado más adentro del incendio y ahora no podían salir, estaban atrapados, él era el responsable de todo, si lo hubieran hecho con cuidado y no de la otra manera, las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

\- Lynn, yo...yo lo siento.- Se disculpó el chico.- Mira, yo asumiré toda la culpa, ¿sí?, me iré bien lejos para que nunca vuelva a ocurrir esto.- Dijo el albino, poniendo su mano en los hombros de la castaña y ella alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, Linky...- Intentó ella de intervenir.

\- No, tenías razón: Yo soy la mala suerte, mira lo que te traje, te arruiné la vida, destruí tu futuro, ¿crees que algo así lo dejaría pasar por alto?. Entiende, te acabo de arruinar tu vida.- Respondió el chico, llorando por su terrible error, pero en aquellos momentos recibió una bofetada muy fuerte de Lynn, ¿acaso eran sus emociones las que querían arrastrarla hacia la venganza?.- Adelante, hazlo, vamos.- Pidió el chico pero ella simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza, hasta casi cortarle el oxígeno.

\- ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡Tú eres mi Linky, mi hermanito, tú no eres de mala suerte! ¡No quiero volverte a oír que eres de eso, porque no lo eres!. Asumiremos los dos la culpa.- Se puso ella firme en su decisión, no iba a permitir que nadie lo separara del amor de su vida.

\- Pero, Lynn, tu vida, tus deportes, esta en tu sangre, ¿qué harás?.- Quiso saber el chico al respecto.

\- ¿Qué haré?. Seguiré, Linky, voy a seguir, como tú también seguirás con tus sueños: Cuidaremos a nuestro hijo o hija, sin importar lo que suceda, somos Louds, hemos vivido tiempos buenos y malos, siempre salimos de los últimos, ¿crees que yo me separaré de ti? ¿Dejar sin padre al futuro bebe que tendremos?. No, jamás.- Finalizó la castaña, quien extendió su mano y levantó al albino del suelo.

\- Tienes razón, los dos podremos, con o sin ayuda, vamos a lograrlo.- Se unió él a su bando.

\- Así se habla, oye, por cierto, veamos si es niño o niña.- Se fue Lynn a ver los papeles y descubrieron que el bebe era niña, así que era el momento de darle un buen nombre.-

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarla?.- Preguntó Lincoln al respecto.

\- Había pensado en un buen nombre: ¿Qué te parece Lacey?.- Lanzó ella ese nombre candidato para la hija.

\- Lacey, muy bello ese nombre, me encanta.- Lo apoyó Lincoln al respecto.

\- Entonces así se llamará nuestra hija.- Finalizó Lynn y le dio un tierno beso en los labios al albino.

* * *

Las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar, los dos chicos tuvieron que contárselo a sus padres por lo que habían hecho, sabían bien lo que pasaría, pero ellos, asumiendo la culpa, decidieron que no debía su familia pagar el precio por su error, para eso decidieron partir de allí, de la Casa Loud y comenzar su vida fuera del "Nido", aún teniendo Lynn 17 años y Lincoln 16, se despidieron de su familia y así iniciaron sus vidas.

Por un tiempo, los dos chicos vivieron con Clyde y sus padres hasta que terminaron con los estudios secundarios, Lynn pudo ingresar en un equipo de baseball local y Lincoln comenzaba a trabajar en un proyecto suyo, crear una buena historieta al estilo "Ace Savvy". Les costó bastante los primeros años, entre que el dinero que debía alcanzarles para cuidarse, ahorrar para conseguir un departamento y pagar todos las cuentas, eso no era iba a ser un juego fácil, todo lo contrario, debían ser cuidadosos, pero con el correr del tiempo, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar, a prosperar para los dos chicos y finalmente llegó el día en que Lacey iba a nacer.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Fue el mejor día para los dos, Lacey, llevé a tu mama al hospital y me quedé a su lado toda la noche, no me alejaba para nada de ella. A las 12 de la medianoche fue cuando comenzaron los trabajos de parto, Lynn te estaba dando a luz y allí apareciste, nuestro rayito de Sol, nuestra querida deportista. Lynn tenía los cabellos revueltos y te cargó en sus brazos y tú al vernos sonreíste, mientras que lloraba de la emoción. Desde ese día, en adelante, todo fue mejorando más.- Contaba Lincoln a la deportista castaña, la cual estaba con ella y sus padres, oyendo la historia de aquel día en que nació.

Ella estaba entusiasmada de haberlo oído, sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba, por lo cual bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Lacey?.- Preguntó Lynn a ella.

\- Bueno...yo...me cuesta digerirlo de que ustedes sean hermanos, yo pensé que iba a nacer con algún daño o deficiencia.- Dijo la chica como respuesta.

\- Eso nunca pasó, Lacey, quien te dijo eso, estaba muy equivocado. Tú naciste sin ningún problema, ninguno.- Le defendieron sus padres a ella.

\- Pero, ¿y sus padres y hermanas?. Ellos los deben odiar por esto.- Intervino ella.

\- Hubo un momento de distanciamiento pero ellos comprendieron lo nuestro y fue entonces que nos volvimos a ver. Pronto verás a las chicas estas Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, ¿estás emocionada?.- Le preguntó Lynn, revolviendo sus cabellos.

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto!.- Exclamó ella con energía y de ahí sus padres la abrazaron.

\- Muy pronto, Lacey, muy pronto conocerás al resto de la familia, te lo prometo.- Juraron ellos, mientras que le daba un tierno beso en ambas mejillas a la castaña, la cual se sonrojó al recibir el amor de sus padres.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, no sé si me quedó bien, esta es mi primera vez que hago un fic sobre una de las "Hijas del Pecado", como dije para el "Concurso de Halloween", no me importa si gano o pierdo, para mí lo importante fue haber participado.**

 **Espero que les guste este One-Shot y nos estamos viendo. Para los que estaban ansiosos si escribiría el capítulo nuevo de "Te amo" para el Lunes, me temo que no podrá ser así, porque suspendo el hiatus, lo escribiré el Miércoles como siempre :).**

 **Cuídense, saludos a todos y ¡Good Night, Morioh Cho! :D.**


End file.
